The present invention relates to a memory module for use in a computer system, and more particularly to a disk on module which uses a flash memory array for storing data, and an IDE interface for connection to a regular disk drive interface.
The memory modules for regular computer systems are commonly modularized from DRAMs (dynamic random access memories). When the power of a computer system is turned off, the data in the memory module of the computer system is disappeared. Therefore, conventional memory modules can only be used for storing data temporarily. Data which must be maintained intact after turning off the computer shall be stored in a hard diskdrive. Because a hard disk drive uses a plurality of read-write heads to read/write data on the surface of a disk that is rotated at a high speed, it tends to be damaged by shocks. Further, because a hard disk drive is not a modularized device, it is difficult to make a hard disk drive detachable. Recently, flash memory devices have been intensively used in computers for the advantage of keeping storage data intact after power off. However. conventional flash memory devices commonly support ISA (industry standard architecture) interfaces and cannot be used with IDE (intelligent drive electronics) interfaces. Regular flash memory devices that support IDE interfaces are not modularized. When a flash memory device which supports IDE interfaces is used, an IDE interface bus line must be installed for signal transmission. The use of an IDE interface bus line in a computer system complicates the arrangement of the computer system.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. The disk on module is a flash memory module made from flash memory elements through a solid state process. The disk on module comprises an IDE interface connector, an IDE expansion slot, a power connector, and a master/slave switch. The bootstrap can be stored in the flash memory array of the disk on module, so that the booting speed of the computer can be accelerated. The read-only switch design prohibits installed programs and storage data from damage due to improper access operation. The design of the IDE interface connector enables the disk on module to be connected to the mother board of the computer in a vertical position perpendicular to the mother board, therefore the installation of the disk on module occupies little horizontal space of the mother board.